codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:My Wunderwaffle iz missin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:My Wunderwaffle iz missin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CodExpert (Talk) 17:03, August 8, 2010 PMG for LANCER How would you like me to look at every character entry for your fanfic, and make pictures of the weapons on PMG? Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters|Radio| 02:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Protection Done. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 21:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I will do that. By the way, this is me, I'm having problems with my account. What is the link? 22:51, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Character Page When is my character having his bio page and make people suprised with a Brazilian-Russian? MatheusBond 22:24, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Task force 145 Can you please put a role and faction and if you will let other people kill you off i didnt put that till later so its ok you didnt have it at first LANCER Can I use your LANCER Project for my guy, Codename: CASTLE a.k.a. Lieutenant Eric Thake? Thanks.Death will follow you...but you can survive 23:32, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : Just any. I meant like let my guy be involved in LANCER.Death will follow you...but you can survive 01:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Adminship You can request it, but I can't guarantee you will get it. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 16:35, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandals? Yeah, LilWarlord. I already warned him, as i caught him altering "The Lost Nuke" (Is is just me or does every vandal I catch vandalize the Lost Nuke? Poor Rampantlion), making the same changes, replacing a few characters with his. If he keeps this up, i will report him to COD4. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 20:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) HMM When will I become a character...--XDEATHMAN4aP90x 19:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Please? Can I return in your fanfiction story please? It's very intersesting and still am reading it... Thanks, Price25}} 02:33, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Thanks again. You could be a writer... you're very good at writing stories... [[User:Price25|Price25 02:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank You You have two amazing stories and have captured Dare exactly as I did. Thank you for being so epic. Thank You You have two amazing stories and have captured Dare exactly as I did. Thank you for being so epic.[[User:gamemasta424|'gamemasta424']] Talk 00:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Added a character........ I added it to the signup page for the Lancer's prequel. He's a Black Fang Terrorist. -MerchantofDeath 23:14, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Urban Warfare Hey dude, I just wanted to point out one thing about the fanfic, everything not military is sort of meant to be home made and impromptu, If you could make the guerilla equipment sound less advanced when you write, that would be great. Thanks. Delta 4-7 01:33, November 25, 2010 (UTC) CVF I am accepting you into the counter-vandalism force. Sorry it took so long to reply (Nearly 2 months!), but i have returned. Be sure to check out MAC-V-SOG, my latest fanfic. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 01:31, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 20:17, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey..... Did anyone ever tell you that your awesome at writing? :D -MerchantofDeath 02:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I also wanted to ask if you could add a rival to the LANCERS, like maybe a Chinese or Russia kind of team? -MerchantofDeath 01:54, December 2, 2010 (UTC) How are my Russia and EU articles? -MerchantofDeath 23:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Waffle I put up Chapter 2 of the FF, with your character in it. Before you ask, your character uses a CAR-15 in the level. This is because your chosen weapon, the AUG Prototype, didn't exist in 1968, not even a Prototype. Designing of the gun started in the 70's, so until then, I will have your character use a CAR-15. He can still keep his crossbow, however. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 17:55, December 4, 2010 (UTC) The hell? Dude, the "russian" holding Landon hostage in deniable Ops is actually my character, Austin. He saw Sorren's rogue fishbed destroy the fighters and ripple the bomber, and made it to the wreck first, and took the file first, which is why Sorrens and the CIA team couldn't find it. He only spoke russian because Wilson, Landon, and the CIA team were dressed as KGB. Are you that simple-minded to not put 2 and 2 together? I had a cool way to introduce my character to the rest of the team, and it is ruined. I now have to either complain to MoD, or spend hours trying to think of another ingenuine meeting thingy. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 12:44, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey It WAS delta, so I am sorry for blaming you. Anyway, is Jake Smitty in LANCER Project 2, or Lancer project 3, for that matter? Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 17:43, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Under authorization from Merchant I am going to rewrite the whole "Crash Site" chapter, I wanted to give you a heads up so you can alter the subsequent chapters to fit the rewritten one if you want. Delta 4-7 03:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Can I ask you a question? Have you ever played Splinter Cell before? If you have, you want to make a story/article on my wiki? http://splintercellfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Splinter_Cell_FanFiction_Wiki -MerchantofDeath 01:21, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sure. I might have to do it tommorow though, because my mind is mush right now. -MerchantofDeath 02:21, December 17, 2010 (UTC) New LANCERS ideas/pics Here are some Pics....... Unfortunately, it seems that I cannot add all of the pics on here right now. Just check the recent pictures for my ideas for the LANCERS Plus, I think you can also make spinoffs off the LANCERS. Like you can get off the whole Russian invasion entirely, and just have the LANCERS fight terrorists; or something like that. -MerchantofDeath 01:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Let me just say your welcome right now, because these pictures are 'FUCKING AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ' '-'MerchantofDeath 03:14, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Character loan Hey dude, I've found myself a little bit short of characters, so I was thinking of asking you if I can pull out a couple of characters from the first Lancer Project Fanfic. Floody 16 own's you 20:39, December 22, 2010 (UTC) My 2nd Character Will I ever see Alexei in Abducted? I remember signing up Darius the F22 pilot in NATO's Downfall and I never saw him. Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 23:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I bet you feel guilty now, don't cha, b*tch? (Sorry, left my smart-ass cap on too long. What I meant to say was, "I guess that's okay.")Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 02:02, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ALEXEI GIRASEV alexei1.jpg alexei2.jpg Alexei3.jpg Alexei4.jpg|LOL his hand's in the magazine Hey, in order to REMIND you about Alexei (Aren't I being paranoid?), I went into a private match, then theater mode and took a few pictures of what Alexei looks like. (In the story I have for him, these pictures were taken during his training, and he looks a little older now than he did back then. He's been with the Russian Army for 4 years.) --Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 15:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm thinking off pulling out.... *Major General Randolph *Sargh Higgins *Joel Jackson *Scott Petterson Most of them had insignificant parts on the LANCER Project, so this might be their big one. Floody 16 own's you 18:41, December 23, 2010 (UTC)